


Ready For Those Flashing Lights

by Tricochet



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: F/F, Requested
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 02:27:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13672362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Sara needs a picture of Ava for her contacts and tries to sneakily find a suitable photo.





	Ready For Those Flashing Lights

**Author's Note:**

> For anonymous! I hope you enjoy! Also, I'm accepting requests at my Tumblr!

“No, I can’t just, like, ask for her picture. That’s weird,” Sara says. “Because what if she interprets it in a different way then I mean?”

“Just ask her to take a selfie with you!” Nate says. 

“But I just want a picture of her.”

“Gideon, show us a still frame of Ava’s last visit,” Nate says.

Sara stares at the blurry image of the back of Ava’s head.

“Do you have any clearer ones than that? With her face?”

Gideon shows a picture of Ava frowning. 

“Let’s look at the Time Bureau database. They’ve got to have one there,” Nate suggests.

Gideon pulls the files up and runs a scan. The picture of Ava is tiny and awkward. She’s scowling at the camera. 

“No. This isn’t working. I’ll get a picture of her myself,” Sara says. “Gideon, call her.”

“Do you want me to rec-”

“Sure,” Sara says. 

“Hello,” Ava says.

“Hi. I was wondering if you would come over. Just, you know, for fun.”

Ava hangs up the call without saying goodbye and appears in the doorway.

Sara stands up and kisses Ava on the cheek. She gets out her phone and drops it with an exaggerated motion, trying to get a picture of Ava. She covertly checks the picture. It is mostly covered by her finger.

She tries to think of an excuse to make Ava pose. “Do you think you could jump onto the counter there?”

“I’m sure I could,” Ava says. “Do you want me to?”

“Uh, yeah,” Sara says. She holds her phone behind her back. Ava jumps up and sits on the counter. She looks away, and Sara thinks that it’s the perfect picture. 

The flash goes off, and Sara accidentally throws her phone away from her. Nate grabs it and hands it back to her. 

“What was that?” Ava says.

“Nothing,” Sara says. 

“Was that, like, the flash?”

“No, I think Barry’s in prison right now.”

Ava doesn’t get the joke. 

“Yeah, my camera went off for some reason.”

“Hmm,” Ava says. “Alright.”

Sara winces like she’s been caught. 

“Were you trying to take a picture of me?”

“What? No,” Sara says. She extends the ‘o’ for several syllables longer than necessary.

“Okay, because I’d rather know when you’re doing it.”

Ava sits still and pushes her hair back. She poses on the counter. Sara turns flash off and takes another snapshot.

“Perfect. Now I have alternatives to using the official Time Bureau employee pictures for you to be my contact name.”

“Oh god,” Ava says. “I hate doing those pictures. They make me change my hair no matter what I do.”

She takes out her own phone and takes a picture of Sara squinting at the new picture. 

Sara looks at the picture of her own scrunched-up face. “Delete that!”

“No!” Ava says. “It’s a cute picture!”

“No! It’s not!” Sara says. “I look ridiculous!”

“It’s still cute,” Ava says. “Because it’s you.”

“Aww,” Sara says. She jumps onto the counter with Ava and takes a picture of both of them.

**Author's Note:**

> I loved writing this fic because the whole awkwardness could have been avoided if Sara had just like asked for a picture rather than being an awkward confused bisexual.


End file.
